


MerySim General updates!

by MerySim



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerySim/pseuds/MerySim
Summary: I have a lot of unfinished works I don't want to clutter with updates so here!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	MerySim General updates!

Hey guys! It's been a while!

I wanted to give an update here but not ruin any works with a note chapter

Big update : I WILL BE CONTINUING SOME OF THESE WORKS!!

Darkening of doors has a draft of a next chapter

Tonight has a few drafts left as well

I have half of a draft chapter for come back home. 

I WILL post what I have so far and I'm hoping to finish come back home completely before I give up on here

So background for you guys on my life for those who don't use Twitter! I am a Canadian university student but I also have like 12 diagnoses which include physical and mental illnesses and after last summer I ended up moving into a house with a bunch of people I didn't know and it SUCKED. I'm currently stuck back with my mom until September when I can hopefully move back to my uni town. Until then I have really low motivation but I'm hoping to get back into writing even if I'm writing on my phone and editting on my laptop later.

I want to thank everyone who has subbed to me and is seeing this for your support and I want you to know you guys make me actually so happy!! Writing makes me happy but so does knowing others enjoy it!

Also please don't be shy and come bug me on Twitter and dm me and just say hey I found you on ao3 and it'll make my day!

Anygays

I'm planning on updating within the week and if I don't YELL AT ME I SWEAR I WANT YOU TO

Thanks for reading! Also feel free to sub to this work for updates in future


End file.
